simplemente amor
by Zei Ivanov
Summary: Han visto la pelicula juegos sexuales? puess esto es muy parecido, YAOI
1. Introducciòn

Simplemente amor

Autora: Taiyoo Ivanov

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Las horas pasaban rápidamente en aquella vieja mansión, mientras Ray Kon y su mejor amigo, hermanastro y amante Takao Kinomiya observaban el interesante diseño del techo, después de una noche algo ajetreada...

-Tenemos que tener otros medios de entretenimientos.... –pronunció el moreno mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca – me estoy hartando del sexo

-Ya nos cogimos a todos los de la escuela, ya no hay nadie más..... pero mañana llegan los estudiantes de intercambio, tal vez haya algo interesante entre ellos

-Ahora que lo dices..... –el moreno se levanto y agarro una revista que estaba en el escritorio de su cuarto- estaba viendo un articulo algo interesante de un chico virgen

-Que?! –el chino se levanto de su posición y la sonrisa maliciosa aprecio- alguien virgen de tu edad?! eso si que es una locura, acaso no tienen nada más que hacer? No han descubierto el arte maravilloso del sexo?!

-Puess no, a ver según esto su nombre es Maxwell Mizuahara tiene 16 años, virgen, le gusta la lectura, y blablabla.... ya sabes el resto el típico chico ángel y dulce... a ver que hay de... oh mira! Al fin algo que valga la pena!... es el hijo de nuestro nuevo director, interesante....

-No... me parece aburrido conquistar a este chico, sería otro más a nuestra colección

-Oh vamos, será divertido hagamos una apuesta si tu logras conquistar al chico ángel yo me acuesto con quien tu quieras

-Con quién yo quiera?

-Si

-Bien, curiosamente Bryan me estaba contando ayer que su primo vendrá a estudiar y que le han puesto mister ice berg y el intocable, y te propongo una idea mejor, los dos conquistaremos a esos chicos quien se acueste primero con pruebas con el que le corresponde ganara el servicio por dos meses del perdedor, te parece?

-Me parece.... prepárate a perder Ray

-Ya lo veremos hermanito, ya lo veremos

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Para mientras en el aeropuerto un americano y un ruso se encontraban desabordando sus respectivos aviones

-Hola Kai –dijo un güero muy sonriente a lo que el bicolor no respondió y siguió de largo al ver que el güero se quedo parado con un puchero viéndole, se paro el también y suspiro cansadamente

-ahhh.... Hola Max, ya apresúrate que no tenemos tiempo que perder hermanito

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

COMENTARIOS FINALES

Genial! Me quedo corto pero poss ni modo ando de prisa y el calor no me deja pensar bien, así que después de dos horas de pensar que escribir se me ocurrió esta idea que pase a mi linda computadora XDDDD

Kai: ¬¬ que me piensas hacer loba?!

Mi!! O.O nada n.n, bien nos vemos en el primer capitulo de este capitulo "Reinicio de clases"


	2. Reinicio de Clases

YEEE!!!!! Ya regrese!!! Con el nuevo chap tratando de no tardarme tanto x, bien mil agradecimientos a mis reviewers, que cada 5 capítulos responderé x por cuestiones de tiempo... bien al chap!!!! O 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Simplemente Amor

Capitulo I: Reinicio de Clases

Autora: Taiyoo Ivanov

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La preparatoria comenzaba de nuevo, otro año más para una tortura escolar, los chicos nuevos tratando de encontrar sus salones, los viejos conquistando nuevas chicas o chicos dependiendo de sus gustos y claro están los dos grupos dominantes, ambos con mala actitud, con mala reputación entre los alumnos y santos ante los maestros, los cinco chicos entre clases alejados, pero en los recesos se convertían en un grupo bastante odioso y codiciado

-Algo nuevo chicos? O siguen aburridos? –una chica pelinegra con mechones rojos pregunto mientras se acotaba en el pasto

-No, no hemos visto a los chicos esos, y tu Tai? Los has visto?- pregunto el peliazul mientras tomaba asiento

-No al de Ray, pero si a el chico ruso, esta en mi clase y tiene el mismo horario que yo, Trish y Famela

-Y hablando de ese par... dónde esta? –pregunto el chino con algo de morbo

-De seguro en alguna clase vacía teniendo alguna escena de Lime

-Bien Tai, al grano! Dinos como es el chico?

-Que impaciencia Ray!.... bien el chico es muy guapo y atractivo, de la edad de Fam, con la misma actitud de Trish, solo que este no habla

-Y acaso ella lo hace?

-...No... pero habla menos que ella, es decir usa los acostumbrados monosílabos Hmp, y mmhh y hasta ahí, las malas son que ha escuchado nuestra reputación y las buenas son que solo ha escuchado la reputación de nuestro grupo y no sabe quienes somos... exceptuando por Trish.

-Algo más?

-Si Takao... tienes rival.... y no te va a gustar Ray... el chico que siempre anda con el Ruso, al único que le habla y lo hace sonreír es..... el chico que es tu victima Maxwell Mizuahara

-Mejor... así será más divertido – sonrió al ver la posibilidad de romper una pareja...- creo que al final si me divertiré

-TAI!!!! –se escucho llamar desde lo lejos

-Ya voy Ana!!! –sonrió la chica

-Otra victima tuya Tai?

-No.... esta vez va en serio..

-QUEEE!!! – ambos chicos gritaron al unísono mientras la chica sonreía toda roja

-Bueno chicos me voy, más tarde les traigo más info pa su proyect

Y la chica se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia una güera de dos tonalidades, mientras ambos chicos la miraban asombrados.... la que siempre decía "algo serio?... por favor, que me creen estúpida!" se oficializaba con pareja y peor aún! Con su peor enemiga Ana L´Cost! La otro play girl de la prepa.

-Esto esta mal!

-Muuuy mal!!!.... sin ella que nos de información completa como nos divertiremos?!

-No las tendremos que lidiar Ray..... pero donde diablos están ese par de chifladas!

-quienes. Trish y Ela?..... como dijo Tai, de seguro en algún salón teniendo algo de diversión.... que te parece si vamos a observar a nuestros proyectos?

-ehhh claro no hay nada que hacer, vamos pues

Los chicos se pararon y comenzaron a caminar por todo el colegio encontrando en la cafetería a sus dos objetivos, el moreno observo al güero que no paraba de reír y hablar con sus compañeros, el chino parecía hipnotizado, así que tomo cartas en el asunto y le piso el pie

-Deja de babear Ray, es mejor que vayas a conquistarlo

-Hey!.... no esta mal, no esta nada mal, será mejor que me apresure o el chico ángel se quedara si su gato para la cena –dijo mientras lamía sus labios –pero... y tu?, no miro a tu victima

-Debe de estar por allí.... no muy lejos

En eso se escucho como Max le gritaba a un chico bicolor, mientras levantaba la mano saludándolo y sonreía, el chico parecía bastante serio, frió y anti social.

-Tal como lo dijo Tai, Takao iras ahora?.... –el moreno no contestaba- Takao? –dijo mientras bajaba la vista y miraba al moreno un poco sonrojado –Oh dios! Estas sonrojado!!! Esto si que es para un momento de película! –se burlaba el mayor a lo que el moreno le di un pisotón

-Callate!!!... mejor concentrémonos en lo que haremos quieres?!

El chino aún se reía pero camino hasta sentarse en la mesa de la esquina opuesta a donde estaban sus victimas, el moreno lo siguió pero disimuladamente observaba a el bicolor, el chino no dijo nada solo se levanto y se fue a comprar algo. El ruso que lo observaba por el rabillo se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia donde estaba el moreno que observaba los pasos de Ray

-Esta ocupado? –dijo mientras se sentaba

-Eh? –dijo mientras reaccionaba ante la sorpresa de ver a su victima tomando la iniciativa –eh no

El chino observo todo con una sonrisa, el sujeto era muy atractivo de repente cuando se cansara del güero se encargaría de él, tomo su malteada y la de su hermano y decidió dar un poco de espectáculo antes de ir por su presa, se acerco hacia la mesa y dejando las malteadas en la mesa, agarro a su hermano con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo agarro la barbilla del moreno mientras lo besaba

El ruso miraba con el ceño fruncido el espectáculo, ya había encontrado una víctima para él y no importaba el costo ese moreno sería suyo, y creo que su hermanito podría ayudar a aquella meta suya, seguro querrá participar en algo así para no aburrirse en esta escuela nueva.

El Ruso se levanto de su lugar sonriendo y se acerco a donde el chino y el moreno estaban apunto de revolcarse, tomo al chino por los hombro y lo levanto de un solo movimiento

-Mira neko, si quieres revolcarte con alguien busca en las noches en las esquinas de la calle ahí siempre habrá gente capaz de saciar a tan poca cosa

El chino lo miro con desprecio pero de ahí se rió de los comentarios del ruso, era obvio que ya había caído en la trampa de su hermano, nadie se podía resistir a él, se sacudió las arrugas del uniforme y con un beso en la boca se despidió de su hermano. Y emprendió paso a preparar a su conquista.

-Carajo con ese idiota, que se cree?

-Mi hermano.... eso se cree

El ruso callo ante lo dicho por el moreno que solo sonreía..... como que era su hermano....

-Si me disculpas tengo que hacer y mi prima me espera en la entrada con su novia.

El moreno se levanto sonriente y camino hacia una pelinegra con ojos color verde, que tenía abrazada por la cintura a una muchacha pelimorada.

-Ya era hora que te acercaras Takao, pense que Ray te jodería ahí mismo- dijo sonriente la pelinegra

-Pues... de echo estaba provocando a mi presa.... que han averiguado de ellos Trsih?

-Nada... no más lo que te dijo Tai... pero hablando de ella donde se metió?

-Se fue con L´Cost..... saben creo que esto se pondrá muy interesante...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

EL ruso-japones se fue a centar nuevamente con el grupo de su hermano el cual sonreí abiertamente

-Nueva victimas Kai?

-Ohhh si, que te pareció su hermano?

-Guapo.... no esta mal, pero.... yo lo vi bastante interesado en el moreno

-No por mucho tiempo hermano.....no por mucho tiempo

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

COMENTARIOS FINLAES:

o.o bueno a que no esta raro mi fic ¬¬U

K: ¬¬U eres muy rara sabes?

Sip! n-n pero que importa, espero que les haya gustado este es un doble por doble, lamneto la tardanza y lo corto pero no ando con mi musa así que no me sale mucho, espero sus reviews! nOn


End file.
